Promise Me
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: A quick sonfic about Rachel and Tobias. Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel or Tobias, K.A. does.  The song is Promises by Lillix.

She stared at him, directly into his brown eye.  Rachel was hoping for an answer she knew she wasn't going to get. 

**It's been another day thinking what could have been**

**it**** gets so hard**

Please, just let it go Tobias's fierce hawk eyes revealed no emotion.  He looked perfectly calm, but inside he was hurting.  He wanted to be there for her but he knew he couldn't.

**but**** its not what it seems  
what I wanted to be**

"I can't.   I'm sorry, but I don't know how much I can keep doing this Tobias" Rachel immediately regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.  But it was too late she couldn't take them back no matter how much she wanted too.

What are you saying? he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  He cared for Rachel deeply, he was almost sure he loved her.  But now she wanted to end everything. He could feel his heart breaking.

**did**** I try to hard**

"I didn't mean it that way…"

Well, how did you mean it?

"Look it's just that everything is so confusing and so up in the air.  I'm just not…sure about some things" she let the statement hang for a moment.  "I need you to be there for me.  Tobias I need someone who can be there for more then two hours.  I know I sound really selfish but I don't care anymore.  Things just keep getting harder and harder, and I don't have anyone to turn to.  No one understands" she mumbled the last part.  It was barley above a whisper.

So you're not sure about us Tobias's voice became just as low as hers.

"No, I mean…I"

**then**** I hoped for something much more **

Well… he could feel his whole body tense.  He started into Rachel's blue eyes.  They always had such fire in them.  But now they were filled with uncertainty.  Tobias desperately wanted Rachel to change her mind about them.

**I don't understand what I did wrong  
when I promised you**

"Tobias…" she could feel tears threatening to fill her eyes.  She tried her hardest to push them back but there was not stopping them.  She could taste the salt on the edge of her lips.  She quickly turned her head hoping Tobias didn't see. But he did see them.  Hawk eyes miss nothing.

Rachel please, don't cry it had startled him at first.  In the time he knew her Rachel had never cried and now the tears were just steaming freely down her face.

**what**** will tomorrow bring   
I'm reciting the truth**

**it**** gets so hard**

Rachel stood there in the center of her room.  She didn't know what to expect.  She had just told Tobias the truth about what she was feeling.  She didn't know how he would react, and it scared her.

**it's**** just a day  
when everything went wrong  
relying on you**

She jumped slightly when she felt an uneasy hand under her chin.  She felt her head tilt upward.  She once again looked directly into Tobias's eyes.  However, this time the pair of eyes looking back at her were human.  Tobias searched for the right words.

**what**** do I say  
when everything is a blur  
forget about you**

He had debated leaving.  He didn't know how much longer he could listen to Rachel break his heart.  But when he saw her cry he realized how much pain she was in, and how much she needed him.  "I never want to hurt you" he wiped her tear stained face.

"I know.  Tobias I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."  She searched for the right thing to say next.

**thinking****  
what did I  
** 

Both of them were feeling the same thing, but neither knew exactly what it was.  

**searching****   
what to find**

"Rachel I…" He couldn't find the words.  Rachel looked at him and felt a smile start to dance on her lips.  She suddenly realized what she was feeling.  She knew what she had to say, she only hoped that he felt the same.

**what**** do I say  
when everything is a blur**

"I love you" Tobias turned his head to look at her in disbelief.  He had grown up believing that no one would ever really love him.  However, the girl he saw as nothing less then perfect was standing right in front of him, and she had said that she loved him.  Rachel Berenson loved him.

"I love you too Rach"

**just**** before this you'll have to   
promise  
we wont fall apart**

They both looked at each other, completely giddy.  "Tobias please don't leave me, I know I'm far from perfect, but please don't give up on me" her eyes pleaded with him.

**promise****  
this right from the start**

"I never will.  Rach, I think you're perfect just the way you are" he told her with a smile.  He put his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers.

**promise****  
on heaven that you won't make believe**

"Rachel, if you ever feel differently about me please don't stay around and pretend.  I only want you to be happy, even if it's not with me"

"Tobias no one could ever make me as happy as you do"

**promise****   
me  
  
**

Tobias leaned in closer to Rachel.  Their lips soon met.  Rachel felt her entire body tingle.  She slipped her arms around his neck as all her confusion faded away.   Tobias emotions had settled.  He wasn't afraid or in pain anymore, he was only happy.  Rachel attempted to deepen the kiss and Tobias eagerly accepted her invitation.  As the two continued they became oblivious to everything around them

Outside the clouds shifted making the full moon visible.  The moonlight made its way into Rachel's room and seemed to create an aura around the two.  At that very moment Rachel and Tobias were untouched by everything.  The moment was perfect and they have every intention of keeping it that way as long as possible.   They had each other and their promises and that was all that mattered.**  
 **

**promise**** me...**


End file.
